Nem Tudo Começa Por Um Beijo
by Gla Evans-Dumbledore
Summary: PósHog! PósGuerra! Harry Potter larga sua amada, Gina para que ela fique com seu verdadeiro amor, o novo amigo de Harry, Draco Malfoy. Este resolve retribuir, e acaba arranjando uma baita confusão com sua prima, Elisa!


**Disclaimer**: Os personagens do livro Harry Potter, presentes nessa fic, pertencem a J.K. Rolling, e a Warner Bros. Aqui só escrevo porque gosto, sendo que alguns personagens são de minha autoria, porém nada é para fins lucrativos monetários; apenas para lucrar em diversão.

**Capítulo 1 – Quem é você?**

"PUTZ! Que dor de cabeça!" Esse foi o primeiro pensamento de Harry Potter antes de abrir os olhos.

"Mas também... que sonho!" Ele estava se lembrando do sonho que tinha tido**… **ou pelo menos, que ele _achava_ que tinha sonhado.

"Ta... Percebi que não sonhei... ou ainda devo estar sonhando...".

Foi a única coisa que concluiu quando sentiu sua mão sobre uns cabelos encaracolados e macios. Sobre seu peito havia uma pele macia e quente, junto com um ar cálido de uma respiração pouco ruidosa.

Atônito, ele abriu os olhos, vagarosamente, e se deparou com um quarto amarelo. Estava deitado numa cama de dossel, feita de madeira clara, assim como os outros móveis, as portas e janelas existentes ali. A cama de casal tinha uma cortina de organza champagne, que descia do teto até o chão, encobrindo a cama. Esta, por sua vez, era macia e confortável e estava envolta em lençóis de linho branco. Os corpos estavam cobertos por um grande e pesado edredom amarelo gema, contrastando com as paredes amarelas claras. E uma janela que dava para sacada insistia em deixar um raio de sol incidir sobre os corpos.

Harry olhou para o lado, onde havia duas poltronas em frente a uma lareira de mármore branco, e lá encontrou todas suas roupas jogadas, junto a uma veste feminina preta. Aquelas eram roupas de festa, percebeu.

Com um pouco de receio, resolveu olhar para o corpo que estava metade sobre ele, metade ao lado dele.

Viu um _anjo_. Foi a única coisa que pôde pensar quando olhou aquela belíssima mulher. Sentiu-se orgulhoso de si, ainda que não lembrasse como fora parar lá. E muito menos daquele jeito tão… despido.

Ela tinha cabelos castanhos escuros e cacheados, muito perfumados e bastante compridos. A pele era rosada, coberta com uma leve penugem. Não conseguia ver o rosto completamente, apenas tinha um vislumbre do nariz, redondo e pequeno.

O corpo sobre o seu, pelo que Harry pôde avaliar, não era muito grande. Deveria ter cerca de 1,65m de altura, porém era muito bem "encorpado". Agora conseguia perceber que sua outra mão estava na cintura da moça. Também não pôde deixar de sentir a perna bem torneada, que circundava sua pelve. As mãos pequeninas, uma em seu peito e outra perto de seu rosto,pareciam encaixar perfeitamente naqueles lugares.

A dor de cabeça adquirida por causa da bebedeira começou a passar e, assim, Harry notou como aquele quarto era confortável, muito diferente do seu, bagunçado com as paredes beges e móveis escuros, todo sem graça. Começou a pensar que, apesar de inusitada, a situação em que se encontrava era maravilhosa; por isso nem percebeu quando começou a acariciar os cabelos da moça que o ajudara a ter uma noite perfeita.

Sentiu a mão em sua face acariciá-lo docemente, então ele se voltou para a figura angelical. Ela se mexia lentamente, começando a acordar. Logo viu o rosto da beldade olhando para si e se perdeu em tanta beleza. Os olhos eram caramelos e todo aquele rosto se moldava na mais perfeita simetria. A boca, pequena, porém levemente carnuda era de tom vermelho vívido, o que Harry não deixou passar despercebido, assim como sua libido, que o impulsionava a beijá-la e sentir todo aquele calor que era possível ser transmitido.

Mas, infelizmente, sua lógica o incomodava, fazendo milhões de perguntas que Harry gostaria de responder mais tarde; apenas queria observar o monumento que aterrara nos seus braços.

- É Sr. Potter... Isso não foi um sonho! – a voz calma da garota soou em seus ouvidos.

Ele queria ter colocado muitas questões, mas a única que conseguiu emitir foi a mais mal feita da sua vida:

- Quem é você?!

Ele não acreditava poder ficar mais encantado, até ver _aquele_ sorriso. Não acreditava que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo com ele.

- Desculpe-me! – rapidamente falou.

- Não se preocupe! Se eu não lesse jornais e revistas... e, claro, se você não fosse conhecido, acho que também não saberia seu nome – riu a garota.

- Você também não se lembra?! – um espantado Potter disse.

- Não! – ela riu ainda mais – Não é engraçado?! Você já pensou em acordar desse jeito com alguém... alguém que você não conhecesse?

Os dois riram, apesar de não se conhecerem, parecia que se conheciam havia muito tempo. Nenhum dos dois queria sair dali, e muito menos que o outro saísse.

- Elisa. – disse a garota, finalmente.

- Olá Elisa! – riu, meio envergonhado pela situação - Pode me chamar de Harry! – olhou para ela mais atentamente - Peraí! Eu estou me lembrando! Elisa Montgomerry, prima de Draco Malfoy? – perguntou Harry, agora que alguns flashes de memória retornavam ao seu consciente.

- Ah, é! A Gina e o Draco nos apresentaram antes de acordarmos assim – riu Elisa.

- Na verdade, depois disso, nós bebemos… _um pouco_, vamos dizer – Harry se juntou a Elisa.

Elisa percebeu sua posição. Corou furiosamente:

- Merlin! Perdoe-me! – juntou forças para se levantar – Que constrangedor! Perdoe-me...

Contudo, o seu gesto foi impedido por Harry, que a segurou pela cintura com as duas mãos, sem saber explicar o seu ato.

- Ah! Elisa! Agora que a gente começou... O pé já ta na jaca mesmo! – Harry se pronunciou, um pouco confuso.

E deixando Elisa atônita com o seu ato se virou para ficar sobre ela, que logo sorriu.

- Sim, Harry! Concordo plenamente! E assim a gente pode se lembrar das coisas...

Os dois se beijaram sem saber o motivo ao certo, mas era algo que queriam fazer e não puderam impedir. Ficaram claramente felizes quando concretizaram, conscientes, o "sonho" que tiveram.

Umas 3 horas depois o "casal" descansava; Elisa com as costas apoiadas no peito de Harry, e ele enlaçando a moça, com o queixo em sua cabeça. Até parecia um casal de verdade. 

- Elisa, posso te perguntar um coisa? – Harry quebrou o silêncio que estava instalado.

- Lógico que sim! O que você quer saber? – Elisa se virou um pouco para encarar Harry.

- Para uma prima do Malfoy, consequentemente, uma Malfoy, não tem muitas coisas de trouxas na sua casa? – Perguntou o rapaz, analisando o quarto da garota.

- Eu não sou uma Malfoy! Digo, não sou completamente "puro-sangue" como Draco, que tem sangue Malfoy e Black. Minha mãe era irmã de Lucius Malfoy, mas nem se orgulhava disso. – contou para Harry.

- Agora entendi porque Draco nunca disse sobre você! Você era da Sonserina? – continuou perguntando Harry – Aliás, me conte a história dos seus pais, a sua... sei lá, conte-me algo para que eu possa te conhecer melhor.

- Isso acarretará questões para você responder também! Está preparado para isso? – Elisa disse rindo, arrancando uma risada de Harry que concordou com a cabeça.

- Então... por onde começar? – Elisa parecia escolher as palavras em sua cabeça – Já sei! Vamos começar pelo meu pai! Meu pai nasceu de um casamento muito feliz, meu avô, Antony Montgomerry, era o único herdeiro de uma poderosa família bruxa irlandesa. Tinham muita influência e, por isso, algumas famílias, como a Black e a própria Malfoy, ignoravam o fato dos Montgomerry serem... _amantes dos trouxas_. De qualquer forma, a família Montgomerry vivia entre Dublin e Londres. E foi assim que meu avô Antony foi para Hogwarts, na Grifinória, como quase todos os Montgomerry.

Harry interrompeu a moça:

- Realmente, quase todos. Não me lembro de você na Grifinória… aliás, _não me lembro de você em Hogwarts_.

Elisa respondeu, envergonhada:

- Eu me escondia na biblioteca...Conhecia bastante a Hermione! E a Luna era minha melhor amiga de Casa! Ah! Também me dava bem com a Gina...E só! Mas voltando à minha história...Meu avô conheceu em Hogwarts, e começou a namorar no sétimo ano, minha avó: Anette Sacreé, uma bruxa nascida trouxa, francesa. Ela e seus pais se mudaram para Gales, por causa do trabalho do meu bisavô, assim ela recebeu uma coruja de Hogwarts e de Beauxbatons, e escolheu Hogwarts.

- Ah! Que mistura hein?! – Harry disse rindo.

- É! É espantoso, mesmo! Fala, a história é chata, não é?! – Elisa disse um pouco aborrecida.

- De forma nenhuma! Continue... Quero saber como foi sua infância com Draco Malfoy, quando ele era insuportável. – Harry continuava a rir.

- Está bem! – a moça concordou – Onde parei? Ah! Quando meus avós paternos se conheceram e começaram a namorar. Foi tudo perfeito e tranquilo, até parecia filme de T.V. que as pessoas nascem para ficar juntas a vida toda. Aliás, eles ainda estão! Velhinhos, mas estão! Dessa perfeita união… nasceu meu pai! David Montgomerry, o único herdeiro do casal Montgomerry, portanto, o herdeiro da família Montgomerry, que ficara mais rica! – Fez uma pausa e voltou-se para Harry, perdendo o tom de narrativa que tinha até então – Harry, eu não sou obcecada por dinheiro, mas tenho que te falar esses pedaços monetários para que entenda a subsequente história!

E fez uma cara de dúvida para Harry, como se perguntando se ele havia entendido o que ela queria dizer.

- Claro! Mas se eu não vir uma barra de ouro aqui hoje, vou achar que foi tudo para impressionar! – disse o rapaz, fazendo cara séria.

Levou uma almofadada da garota que ria com o espanto de Harry, que não esperava isso.

- Ei, eu estava brincando! – disse Harry rindo e tentado arrancar a almofada de Elisa, conseguindo facilmente – Agora estou a salvo! – Voltou a abraçá-la para que ficassem na mesma posição – Agora continua, estou achando que a história vai começar a ficar mais emocionante!

Elisa estava um pouco perdida nesse momento. Porquê ela estava assim? Não saberia responder, mas quando Harry colocou-a encaixada em seu peito, não se importou com uma parte do seu cérebro que piscava um _sinal de perigo_.

- Emoção?! Só tristeza! – suspirou a garota – Continuando: David, como todos da família até então, se tornou um Grifinório, acho que ele era um ano mais novo que seu pai e também jogava quadribol, era artilheiro. Foi então que David se apaixonou por Lucinda Malfoy, a _ovelha negra dos Malfoy_, a única da família que foi parar na Corvinal ao invés da Sonserina, causando grande desgosto para a família. Seu irmão, Lucius, que estava dois anos à frente dela (era do ano dos seus pais), rejeitou-a, deixando que sofresse nas mãos dos sonserinos. Lucius não achava a irmã digna de atenção, e não se importava com que acontecia com ela, até que ela começou a namorar seu protetor, David!

Harry interrompeu:

- Não entendi duas coisas. Por quê o seu pai era o protetor de sua mãe? E por quê isso incomodou seu tio, quer dizer, Lucius?

Elisa respondeu, mantendo o tom de narrativa:

- Para primeira pergunta: Minha mãe estava sendo amaldiçoada por sonserinos do mesmo ano que ela. Meu pai vendo a cena foi salvá-la. E... batata! Amor à primeira vista! Isso já implica na segunda pergunta. Por quê Lucius se importou quando a irmã começou a namorar?! Simples! Uma, meu pai era grifinório, logo havia richa! E mesmo sendo _amantes de trouxas_, a família era rica e influente, portanto, para os interesseiros Malfoy, isso só aumentaria o capital. (Agora vê onde o dinheiro se encaixa…?) Mesmo não gostando da família Montgomerry, os Malfoy fizeram questão da continuidade do relacionamento. Assim, meus pais se casaram e se mudaram para Dublin.

- Mas, como nem tudo é perfeito e feliz... O que aconteceu? – questionou Harry.

- Meu pai tinha assumido a liderança dos negócios da família e, por alguns problemas, ele e minha mãe vieram morar aqui, em Notting Hill. Lucinda estava grávida e aí... eu nasci! Talvez tenha trazido felicidade…? Lógico! Aquela era uma família muito feliz! Eu adorava ficar o tempo inteiro com meus pais e meus avós paternos. Mas ainda visitava os Malfoys! Todos eles! Aí que eu te digo! Draco nem sempre foi o garoto chato e prepotente que era em Hogwarts! Ele era gentil... Não faça essa cara! Ele era muito legal, meu único amigo bruxo! – Elisa lançou um olhar zangado para Harry.

- Ah, Elisa! Achei que o Draco tinha mudado pela causa defendida pela Ordem. E também pela Gina! – disse, fazendo careta – Sério! Eu não acreditava muito na bondade do Malfoy até ele passar para o nosso lado.

- Pois é! Como vê, estava _enganado_! – Continuou a moça – Draco sempre foi uma pessoa boa, só que _titio Lucius_ não admitia ter um filho assim! Proibiu que Draco mantivesse contato com qualquer coisa que não fosse mágica! E botou um monte de caraminholas de superioridade racial na cabeça do garoto! E como ele mal passava tempo com o pai, aquela mudança era espetacular! Pena que seria para se tornar cruel e frio. Ele é um ano mais velho que eu. Um ano antes de ele ir para Hogwarts, minha mãe morreu, junto com meu irmãozinho ainda nem nascido.

- Sinto muito! – Harry disse sinceramente, afinal, sabia com era não ter uma mãe.

- Obrigada. Faz quinze anos! Eu tinha 9, agora estou com 24! Eu queria tanto dizer para ela que eu consegui ser uma medi-bruxa, ser curandeira do St. Mungus, como falávamos nos nossos sonhos conjuntos – uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Elisa, que Harry secou com delicadeza – Mas a triste história não acabou. Meu pai ficou completamente desolado, inconformado e, segundo ele, fez a pior besteira de sua vida! Deixou-me ser cuidada pelos Malfoy e voltou para Dublin. Ele disse que seria por pouco tempo… mas se passou um ano e meio, o mais terrível e longo da minha vida! Os Malfoys chegaram até a planejar meu casamento com o Draco! (de novo a questão do dinheiro) Eu ainda amava meu primo, mas não dessa forma. Eu o amava como a um irmão e, vendo que teria que me tornar a esposa dele, fugi! Fui sozinha para Dublin, procurar meus avós. Mas não queria ver meu pai! Durante o meio ano que morei com meus avós, Antony, o vovô, proibiu meu pai de colocar os pés na casa dele! Meu avô, meu herói!

Elisa não chorava, mas deu uma pausa na história. Porque estava contando toda sua vida para um desconhecido? Afinal, o que Harry Potter poderia querer com tais informações? Ele já era amigo do Malfoy! Mesmo assim, com uma estranha sensação, continuou a contar a história. Harry afagava-lhe os cabelos sedosos.

- Um mês antes de ir para Hogwarts, fiz as pazes com papai e ele foi morar comigo no castelo Montgomerry, numa cidade afastada de Dublin. Ficou muito feliz quando recebi a carta e disse que ficou muito orgulhoso de eu ter ido para Corvinal, como mamãe! Disse, também, que me ajudaria a ser curandeira! – Elisa sorria – Draco não mantinha nenhuma relação comigo em Hogwarts, bem que tentei, mas acho que para ele ter uma prima que não era "puro-sangue" era vergonhoso! Só voltamos a nos falar quando ele se juntou à Ordem e ajudou o Testa-Rachada... – olhou pelo canto dos olhos o rapaz que estava junto dela, envergonhada – Desculpe!

- Eu não acredito que ele ainda me chama assim! – disse Harry, rindo.

- Eh…força do hábito! – continuou Elisa, com um sorriso – E terminou a história, comigo e Draco voltando a ser os amigos que éramos quando crianças!

- Mas tudo que você me contou não tirou minha curiosidade! – Harry se pronunciou, pensativo – Por que você encheu a cara comigo na festa do casamento da Gina e de Draco? Pelo que me lembre, ontem à noite você adivinhou o motivo de estar daquele jeito, é injusto que não saiba o seu!

Elisa se lembrou da noite anterior.

"– _Como ele ainda consegue amar a Gina?! – disse Luna para Elisa._

_- Quem? – pergunta Elisa, olhando para o mesmo lugar que Luna. Viu Harry Potter, com lágrimas nos olhos, desejando felicidade para a noiva, que ficou sem reação._

_- Vem Elisa, vamos escutar – Luna puxou Elisa do banco em que estavam sentadas, se aproximando da cena._

_-... Gina, você sabe que ainda te amo! Mas não farei nada para atrapalhar vocês. Draco se mostrou merecedor de uma pessoa tão especial quanto você e, ainda, ele agora é meu amigo também! Eu não podia deixar você casar com culpa por ter me deixado. Fui eu quem te deixou, fui eu que te perdi, não soube te respeitar e merecer. Só espero que tenha feito a coisa certa… e que você seja imensamente feliz! E só me prometa uma coisa. Vai me deixar ser o padrinho do primeiro filho de vocês?_

_E assim se afastou de Gina, indo falar com o noivo. Luna se aproximou da noiva, puxando Elisa._

_- Quanto você ouviu, Luna? – perguntou Gina, ainda com uma expressão triste._

_- O suficiente para saber que aquele é o homem que será o padrinho do seu filho! – disse Luna._

_- Bobona! – riu Gina – Eu só gostaria que ele encontrasse alguém especial, como eu encontrei. Olá Eli! – a ruiva disse, voltando-se para a morena – Está tudo bem? Draco te encheu mais uma vez?_

_- Oi Gi! Agora está tudo sob controle! Não acho que o Draco vá explodir mais alguma coisa no meu apartamento... Aliás, ele estava ficando maluco com a reforma da mansão... – disse risonha._

_- Você sabe que é muito especial para ele, não é?! – Gina mudou totalmente o rumo da conversa. – Sabe que se você quisesse, ele poderia resolver seu problema com o Edgar!_

_- Eu também disse isso a ela, Gi, mas a boba ainda gosta tanto do outro que não quer que o primo quebre a cara do idiotão! – disse Luna, que olhava um detalhe no vaso ao lado das garotas._

_Elisa sorriu sem graça, ela estava feliz pelo casamento do primo, mas ainda estava sofrendo pelo que o ex-namorado fizera. Onde já se vira, um trouxa como Edgar, virar para ela e dizer que o tempo deles havia terminado e ele já tinha outra para fazê-lo feliz...? _(**N/B –** Tirando inspiração da minha vida Glázinha? ahauah) (**N/A –** Eh!!! Hehehe).

_Esse detalhe foi omitido para Draco, quando anunciou que não estava mais junto de Edgar. Mas para as amigas, Gina, Luna, e Ceci (amiga do trabalho de Elisa e noiva de Fred, um gêmeo Weasley), fora contado com todos os detalhes. Assim como Luna havia dito, ainda gostava muito de Edgar para vê-lo apanhar do seu primo._

_- E aí, belezas da minha vida?! – Draco Malfoy chegou junto das garotas, passando os braços envolta dos pescoços de Gina e de Elisa, depositando um beijo na face de cada uma – Por que vocês estão com essa cara? Hoje é um dia feliz!_

_- Concordo com a Doninha! Tô indo dançar com meu noivo! - disse Luna, afastando-se do trio para encontrar Neville._

_- Se eu não estivesse acostumado, juro que azararia ela! – disse Draco para as duas, fazendo cara de mau._

_Rindo, Elisa voltou-se para o casal:_

_- Já enchi muito vocês dois, vou pegar mais uma taça de hidromel._

_- Não exagere Elisa, senão a Sra. Anette Montgomerry ficará felicíssima em receber uma coruja deste estimado loirão! – bronqueou o primo._

_- Não enche Doninha! – disse se afastando._

_Mal ela tinha se afastado e pego mais uma taça, começou a escutar a conversa dos noivos._

_- Ele veio e falou tudo isso? –murmurou Draco, um pouco irritado._

_- Foi! Draco, não faça nada... – Gina parecia um pouco exasperada._

_- Eu não farei! Admiro Potter por essa coragem; por ter nos apoiado e convencido sua família que era melhor ficarmos juntos! Infelizmente tenho que dizer... Harry Potter é meu herói! – Draco disse sério, mas arrancou uma gargalhada de Gina – Também gostaria que ele arranjasse uma pessoa maravilhosa, que o completasse, como nós dois!_

_Ficou pensando alguns minutos e disse para Gina todo contente:_

_- Elisa! Claro, ela terminou com o trouxa idiota! Como ela aguentava aquilo?! Mas, Gina, tenho certeza que um é perfeito para o outro! Ela pode ser um pouco atrapalhada mais é a pessoa mais maravilhosa do mundo!_

_Elisa se remexeu na cadeira, ela não era atrapalhada nem desastrada do jeito que Draco falava para todos, seu único problema era não conseguir fazer as coisas vencerem a gravidade, não indo ao chão de 5 em 5 minutos. Mentira, quando ela estava no trabalho era altamente competente!_

_- Draco... Não sei, não... Isso implica mexer com os sentimentos das pessoas! – Gina parecia em dúvida se ajudava Draco com seu plano maluco._

_- Gi! Esse plano é simplesmente perfeito! A gente só vai dar uma forcinha para que eles se conheçam, comecem a sair... Assim com o Harry fez connosco! – Draco estava encantado com sua idéia genial._

_- Do jeito que você fala, até parece que foi ele que nos disse para nos apaixonarmos! Draco, você está andando muito com os gêmeos! Tendo umas idéias geniais! Ainda não me convenci…_

_Elisa sabia que Gina era coerente o suficiente para tirar a idéia terrível da cabeça de seu primo. E mesmo que não conseguisse, não o deixaria levar em frente._

_Quando resolvera se levantar e ir até o bar, deu de cara com um Draco sorridente que empurrava um confuso Harry ao seu encontro, seguido de Gina, um tanto irritada. Não era crível que Draco fosse fazer aquilo…era?_

_- Elisa! Deixe-me apresentar o famoso Harry Potter, o cara que matou Você-sabe-quem!_

_- Não acredito que você ainda não consiga falar Voldemort depois de 5 anos! Olá Sr. Potter! – disse Elisa estendendo a mão para Harry apertar, mas ao invés disso, Harry tomou sua mão e deu-lhe um beijo no dorso, deixando Elisa espantada, assim como Draco, que não sabia se ficava feliz com seu plano, ou se ficava com raiva por Potter ser tão assanhadinho._

_Resolveu ficar feliz pelo "novo casal", mas lembrando que qualquer besteira, não se importaria de quebrar a cara do amigo._

_- Não se esqueça que ela é minha prima Potter! – disse, puxando Gina que não conseguia falar, tal era a raiva de Draco._

_- A Srta. Montgomerry me acompanha para uma taça de champagne? – Harry convidou Elisa._

_- Mas é claro que sim! – respondeu ela._

_Depois da oitava taça, com os dois bem alegrinhos, Elisa se virou para Harry e perguntou:_

_- Como você consegue se manter todo impassível mesmo amando, ainda, a Gina?_

_- Quem disse isso? – Harry questionou e depois riu – Está tão na cara assim?_

_Elisa riu._

_-Não! É que percebi vocês dois conversando, antes de nós sermos apresentados. _

_Uma música começou e Harry convidou Elisa para dançar. Nem parecia que os dois estavam bêbados, uma vez que ainda conseguiam manter a coordenação e o equilíbrio. _

**Honey why you callin' me so late?**

**It's kinda hard to talk right now**

**Honey why you cryin'?**

**Is everything ok?**

**I gotta whisper cause I can't be to loud**

**Well, my girl's in the next room**

**Sometimes I wish she was you**

**I guess we never really moved on**

**It's really good hear your voice**

**Sayin' my name**

**It sounds so sweet**

**Comin' from the lips of an angel**

**Hearin' those words**

**It makes me weak**

_- Sabia que você parece um anjo? – disse Harry no ouvido de Elisa, enquanto dançavam colados._

**And I**

**Never want to say goodbye**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

_- Harry, acho que você não está bem! – riu ela, que também não estava tão bem assim._

_- Só sei que você me ajudou a afogar minhas mágoas, e sabe o motivo delas! Mas não pense que eu não percebi que você também estava afogando as suas... – Harry olhou no fundo dos olhos de Elisa._

_- Nada de mais! Só o fim do meu namoro com Edgar. – explicou sem ânimo._

**It's funny that you're callin' me tonight**

**And yes I dreamt of you too**

**Does he know you're talkin' to me?**

**Will it start a fight?**

**No, I don't think she has a clue**

**Well, my girl's in the next room**

**Sometimes I wish she was you**

**I guess we never really moved on**

_- De certo ele não te merecia! – disse Harry, enquanto Elisa apoiava sua cabeça no ombro forte do moreno._

_- É! Talvez! – respondeu vagamente, já se perdendo nos olhos de esmeraldas de Harry._

**It's really good to hear your voice**

**Sayin' my name**

**It sounds so sweet**

**Comin' from the lips of an angel**

**Hearin those words**

**It makes me weak**

_Harry acariciou o rosto de Elisa e, depois, deslocou a sua mão para a nuca da garota, enquanto a outra, que estava nas costas dela, puxava-a para mais perto._

**And I**

**Never want to say goodbye**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

**It's really good to hear your voice**

**Sayin' my name it sounds so sweet**

**Comin' from the lips of an angel**

**Hearin those words**

**It makes me weak**

_Foi intenso o beijo dos dois no salão, mas depois disso pouco se lembrava do resto. Apenas disse onde ficava sua casa quando Harry se ofereceu para acompanhá-la. E a única recordação concreta que teve, foi acordar deitada sobre Harry._

-... Só me lembro que tem um Edgar na história – continuou Harry. As suas palavras interromperam as lembranças de Elisa.

Ela olhou para ele, um pouco desesperada. Ele também parecia ter sido acordado de um terrível pesadelo.

"Não acredito que _usei_ Harry Potter para afogar minhas mágoas! Merlin! Me salva!".

"Merlin! O Draco vai me matar! Eu _dormi_ com a prima dele, para _esquecer_ a mulher dele. Sou o maior cafajeste do mundo!".

Os dois saltaram da cama, se enrolando nos lençóis, falando ao mesmo tempo.

- Harry... Desculpe-me! Não queria fazer isso – disse Elisa.

- Elisa... Desculpe-me! Não queria fazer isso – disse Harry.

Ambos riram da situação e Harry indicou com a mão, enquanto se vestia, que Elisa podia falar.

- Acho que nós dois concordamos que isso não deve ser mencionado para o Draco, não é?!

- Claro! Eu ainda quero ficar vivo até ao final do dia – sorriu Harry.

Elisa, que também se vestia, continuou.

- Harry, quero pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu...

Foi interrompida pelo rapaz.

- A culpa foi tão minha quanto sua. Aliás, mais minha que sua! Fui eu quem a convidou para me acompanhar na bebida...

Depois de estarem vestidos, e _muito_ envergonhados, Elisa se ofereceu para fazer o almoço para Harry, porém este se dirigiu para ela.

- Eu só tenho o dia de hoje de folga… tenho que ir para o Soho, onde moro, arrumar o meu apartamento. Eu e os padrinhos, além de Draco, se arrumaram lá...

- É... eu também tenho que estudar uns casos antes de ir para o meu turno no hospital.

- Então... – ele hesitou brevemente – Até mais... eu acho! – despediu-se, pegando a varinha que estava do seu lado.

Beijou rapidamente a face de Elisa e desaparatou do meio do quarto.

A morena pegou a varinha e arrumou a bagunça que tinham feito. Depois foi até ao banheiro, onde tomou um banho demorado. Almoçou e estudou os casos que deveria atender naquele dia em seu turno noturno.

Quando deu o horário, se arrumou para ir até ao St. Mungus, aparatando no local.

- Olha só! Quem é viva sempre aparece! - disse Ceci, quando encontrou a amiga – Onde você foi parar ontem?

- Em casa! – Elisa, que nunca mentia para Ceci, não a olhou, senão se entregaria.

- A questão é: _Com Quem?_- Ceci se divertia.

- Ninguém, enxerida! – Elisa riu.

- E por quê esse ninguém esqueceu a varinha com você? – perguntou Ceci, com cara de inocente, apontando para a varinha de Harry na mão de Elisa.

- O quê?! Ai! Que MERDA! – a garota se exaltou, vendo que aquela não era a sua varinha.

Mas logo as duas se recompuseram, quando chefe apareceu pedindo auxilio.

- Gente! Esse senhor foi vítima de uma brincadeira infantil que parece vir da loja do seu futuro marido, Ceci, o cara ta desde ontem tocando essa música pelos ouvidos!

- Essa música não... – murmurou Elisa, quando o homem entrou na sala.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando Harry chegou à sua casa, no Soho, se deparou com um apartamento limpo e organizado, além de Ronald Weasley, seu amigo, sentado em seu sofá.

- O que devo a honra do senhor ter limpado e arrumado minha humilde casa?! – disse Harry, cumprimentando o amigo.

- De humilde essa casa não tem nada! Quem limpou tudo foi a Mione… mas como ela não pôde ficar, minha querida esposa te deixou com essa honrada presença – disse o ruivo, apontando para si.

- E por que mereço essa honrada presença…? – Harry foi até o amigo, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- _"Quem era a garota?"_ – disparou o ruivo, automaticamente.

- O quê? Que garota? – Harry se preocupou.

- _"Quem era a garota?"_ é a pergunta que está na capa do _Semanário das Bruxas _e do _Profeta Diário_! - Rony entregou os dois exemplares para Harry – Hermione ficou preocupada, na verdade curiosa, para saber quem é essa garota que está com você.

Harry olhou as capas dos exemplares e ficou instantaneamente pálido. Viu a foto dele beijando Elisa, no casamento de Draco e Gina. Apesar de não aparecer a moça, apenas se conseguindo identificar Harry (e só pela cicatriz), ele reconhecia Elisa, pelos cabelos encaracolados. Harry, que deveria ficar feliz por Colin Creevy ser tão ruim fotógrafo, não conseguiu manifestar essa alegria e desabafou:

- O Draco vai me matar!

- Quem?! – Rony perguntou espantado - Então a noitada foi boa mesmo?! Hehe! Esse é o velho Potter voltando à ativa. – exclamou Rony, descartando o olhar fulminante de Harry. – Mas, aí, quem é a garota? E por quê o Draco vai te matar?

- Rony… era Elisa Montgomerry! A prima do Draco…

- Cara! E você a levou pra cama, assim? – Rony arregalou os olhos.

- Quem disse que a levei pra cama? – Harry tentou disfarçar, rodando a varinha entre os dedos.

- Se não levou, é melhor que você consiga arrumar uma desculpa muito convincente para o Malfoy! – disse Rony, arrancando um olhar questionador de Harry – É lógico! Como você vai explicar para ele o que faz com a varinha dela? – ao falar, Rony apontou para a varinha nos dedos de Harry que, ao vê-la, a fez sair voando pela sala.

- Estou ferrado em grande escala! – exclamou Harry, passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros.

- Aonde você quer que eu o enterre?! Assim que achar todos os seus pedacinhos…?! – Rony disse sério para o amigo.

- Agora eu tenho que avisar para Elisa... E também temos que trocar as varinhas... –Harry dialogava consigo próprio, quando Rony o interrompeu.

- Aproveita e passa mais uns dias lá...Você chegou de tão bom humor, que nem parecia você!

Harry ia brigar com o amigo, mas não conseguiu e caiu na gargalhada junto com Rony, que não resistiu a perguntar:

- A noitada foi tão boa assim?

Encaminharam-se para a cozinha, a fim de comer. Harry contou, apenas aquilo que podia ser contado, sobre a sua "noitada" para o amigo. Depois de algum tempo os dois foram se sentar na sala, ao mesmo tempo em que Elisa chegava no hospital.

Rony pediu para ligar o rádio.

- Sinta-se em casa! – Harry fez um floreado com a mão e sorriu.

E, no instante em que Elisa escutava a música causadora dos seus recentes problemas, Harry ouvia o mesmo refrão em casa.

- Essa música não... – gemeu Harry, perante o olhar curioso do ruivo.

**And I**

**Never want to say goodbye**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

**Never want to say goodbye**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful**

**With the lips of an angel**

**Honey why you callin me so late?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**N/A** – Oi Gente!!!

Espero que esteja tudo em ordem com vocês!!!

Essa fic surgiu meio do nada, na minha cabeça. Aí gostei da idéia, e comentei com a Silzinha...(Minha beta desta fic. A OUTRA fic, muito boa por sinal, A herdeira da Fawkes, é betada pela Carolzita Malfoy (minha prima que amo muito). Quem quiser ler também... está a disposição,hehehe).

Queria agradecer essas duas pessoas muito importantes na minha vida "de escritora", pois, além de me incentivarem, me ajudam com as fics... E me dão inspiração para escrever.

Era só...

E, por favor, contribua para esta fic continuar: Deixem reviews (hehehe)

Beijos para todos e até o próximo capítulo...

Glá.

**N/B – **E aaaaaaaaaaaí, gente! Bom eu (Sil17, autora do mega sucesso **_cofcof_** _Um Estranho na minha vida_) estou betando essa fic da _Glazinha do meu coração_. Eu estou fazendo esse trabalho porque, acima de tudo, eu considero a Gla como uma das melhores coisas que esse mundo da fanfiction já me trouxe…uma amiga, uma irmã, minha gémea separada pelo tempo e pelo Atlântico (ahaua). Fui eu quem palpitou sobre a música que foi utilizada nesse capítulo…ela é dos **Hinder** e o nome é **_Lips of na Angel_**. Acho que quem leu a letra e a história facilmente compreende que se adequa de forma maravilhosa…eu gosto especialmente do refrão, acho que descreve muito bem a relação do Harry e da Elisa. Para os fanáticos H/G (como eu!), é só fechar os olhos e respirar fundo, porque parece que não é dessa vez que teremos o par juntinho. (GLAAAAAAAAA, para quando uma H/G?). Essa nota já vai gigante, eu juro que não volto a escrever aqui em casos normais (esconde e abana uma bandeirinha branca)! Muita sorte para essa fic, mega beijo para a Gla e participem na campanha "Faça um autor feliz!" (a sua contribuição na forma de reviews). Ah! E perdoem o meu pobre trabalho como beta, mas é a primeira vez.


End file.
